Bones in the Garden
by jordayna
Summary: A relaxing evening for Booth and Brennan quickly becomes dangerous. Will they survive? Hints of B/B
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Bones Fan Fic. I am not new to fan fiction I just haven't published in a very long time. I am new to the Bones world and I am still learning. So please be patient with mistakes. Any similarities to other fics are unintentional. I can assure you that this story is from my warped mind. Please read and review. I like good reviews as well as bad ones. I can't learn if I don't know what I am doing wrong.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but these words. The characters are being borrowed from Fox, Kathy Reichs and Hart Hanson. I only own the Adlers.

Chapter 1

"Come on, Bones, this will be fun." Seeley Booth exclaimed to his passenger as they sped along Interstate 95. "How often do we get thanked for a job well done with dinner?"

"Booth, we have paperwork to complete and when that is done, I have the remains we started with today that were found in Gettysburg." Dr. Temperance Brennan huffed watching the passing scenery.

"You need to have some fun once in a while and get out of that Boneyard you are in all the time." Booth explained calmly, waiting for her argument.

"That 'Boneyard' you are referring to helps a lot of people."

"The guy from Gettysburg is how old?"

"Approximately 148 years old." Brennan answered with a sigh.

"He can wait another day. We kinda don't have a choice. This is a command performance." Booth gently told her.

Brennan sighed and stared out the window. Last week she and Booth were called to a bayside mansion not far outside of Quantico, Virginia. While a landscaping crew was working in a garden on the property they discovered the decomposed bodies of two young boys. The homeowner, Senator Jeremy Adler and his family, had been away when the discovery had been made. After getting the bodies and samples from the area around the grave, Brennan and her team found the bodies had been dug up and moved to the Senator's home. They had no leads in who killed the boys nor who moved them. To thank them, Senator Adler asked them to dinner.

"I don't understand why. We are no closer to figuring this out then we were a few days ago. All we know is who those boys are. Not really a job well done."

"Bones, we pretty quickly took the spotlight off the Senator and his family. He appreciated that." Booth told her patiently.

His "Bones" was stubborn when she wanted to be. Truthfully, he also wanted to be working on this case. There were too many unanswered questions and with the discovery they made this afternoon that this may be part of a larger case, he wanted to give this his all. Unfortunately, you don't turn down a United States Senator no matter what.

"Bones, just try and enjoy yourself. We have no choice. When we finish, we will go back to the Jeffersonian and continue working. Deal?"

"Deal, Booth." Brennan sighed, giving up.

"Oh and try not to talk too much squint talk tonight. I don't want to bore our hosts." Booth said with a smile.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they continued their drive. Both Brennan and Booth had been working together as a team for four years. Together they have solved some of the biggest crimes in recent memory. Recently, one of those crimes had affected one of their own and they were still reeling. Booth himself had killed the Gorgomon but Zack still had to pay for his crimes. Booth glanced over at Brennan. She was the best partner he had ever had. Sure, the things that came out of her mouth sometimes gave him a headache they were so complicated but he trusted her completely and she him. He would go as far to say she was his best friend. Someday, though, he was going to make their relationship more. Since he met her, there was always something simmering between them. Things always got in the way. The time to make a move was fast approaching. His feelings for her were getting stronger. His only problem was how the Bureau would react and honestly, it was the only thing stopping him. When he figured out how to get around regulations, he was going to romance her like she has never been romanced before. He was going to crush all her notions on love and marriage.

"We're here, Bones." Booth said a short time later.

Brennan straightened up and glanced at the house in front of them. The house and property were quite imposing. Lawns and flower gardens surrounded a large stone mansion that overlooked the Chesapeake Bay. The house was an incredible example of early American architecture. Even to Brennan it was an impressive sight. Regardless of everything on her mind, Brennan intended to enjoy the company of the Senator and his family. It was nice to get recognized for what they do once in a while, she admitted to herself.

They stepped out of Booth's bureau SUV and walked to the door. "This place is still impressive." Brennan stated as they walked to the front door.

"I know. Depressing that neither one of us can afford this place. Even you with all your book money." Booth told her with a smile.

"Maybe if I hadn't bought a bridge, maybe I would be able to afford it."

Booth just smiled as he rang the bell. They waited only a moment until a petite woman with dark hair answered the door.

"Hey Julia." Booth greeted the woman much to Brennan's surprise.

"Hello, Booth, Dr. Brennan. Come on in. They are in the kitchen. Follow me." She answered with a smile.

"You know the Adlers?" Brennan asked.

"Maybe." Booth said with a smile as he led Brennan to the kitchen.

"Look who I found wandering around outside?" Julia said to the four people in the kitchen.

"Agent Booth!" A young boy yelled from the table.

"Hey Jackson." Booth answered approaching the woman at the stove. "Special Agent Adler." He said kissing her cheek.

"Special Agent Booth" Felicia Adler answered, returning the kiss. "You know my husband is going to get jealous if you continue to romance me in such a way."

"Never. He could never deal with you like I do." Jeremy Adler answered with a smile. "Dr. Brennan, it is such an honor to meet you. I have heard a lot about you. Your books are brilliant."

"Thank you." She answered, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Bones, let me introduce you to the Adlers. This is Senator Jeremy Adler and his wife Felicia Adler. At the table is Jackson and this is….."

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, your Temperance Brennan. My favorite author ever! Hey, Booth."

"And this is Sammy. She has a girl crush on you." Teased Booth.

"Actually, I prefer Samantha and Booth knows it." She said, rolling her eyes at Booth. "It is such an honor to finally meet you. Booth has been promising me FOREVER he would introduce me to you."

"And I have." He said with a smile.

"I didn't realize Booth knew you all when we were here last week." Brennan said.

"I thought I told you." Booth said looking at her.

"You probably didn't. I requested you both when Julia called to tell us what the gardeners found. He is all focus when it comes to a case, as you know." Felicia said with a smile.

"Yes, he is. You're with the FBI, too?"

"Seeley, don't you tell her anything? Yes, I'm with Domestic Terrorism."

"Oh." Brennan answered.

"We went through the Academy together, Bones. I'm responsible for everything she is today." Booth boasted.

"You taught me to shoot, Booth. I did the rest." Felicia retorted, turning her attention back to Brennan. "A glass of wine, Dr. Brennan?"

"Certainly." Brennan answered. "I suppose you have all the garbage on Booth here."

"Its dirt, Bones, and yes she has all the dirt on me."

"We have lots of dirt on Seeley Booth but we want what you have." Jeremy told Brennan with a laugh.

"I think that could be arranged." Brennan answered accepting her wine.

"This I got to hear." Felicia said with a laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Adlers were wonderful people and Brennan was enjoying her time with them. They were nothing like she imagined. Both Jackson and Samantha were equal participants in the conversation. Samantha, a Senior in High School, had indeed read all of her books and was going to be studying Anthropology next year in college. Brennan had enjoyed talking with the girl. Jackson was a typical ten year old boy. Booth and him had talked video games and FBI stuff. The boy had been sorry not to be around to see an actual crime scene. Jeremy and Felicia had also been very open. They loved teasing Booth and telling her stories of Booth's early career adventures. She had found out during dinner Booth and the Adlers were actually good friends. While she felt betrayed for a moment about their relationship, it was nice to see everyone relaxing and having fun. The meal had been delicious and they were now on the patio sitting around a roaring fire from the fire pit.

Brennan had learned a lot about the Adlers. Felicia and Jeremy had met four years ago when Felicia was assigned to investigate a stalker the Senator had gotten during his first year as one of Virginia's senators. After Felicia had solved the case, one thing had led to another and they married two years ago. Jackson and Samantha were the Senator's children from his first marriage. Their mother had died tragically and they now saw Felicia as their mother. Booth and Felicia Adler went through the Academy together. Booth had taught her how to shoot when she first began and she was a fast learner. So fast both she and Booth had been assigned to the same sniper squad for their first assignment and many of their records still had not been broken.

They had been sitting quietly for a few minutes. The kids were playing basketball in a nearby court and the adults were sitting watching the kids.

"Whatcha thinking about Bones?" Booth asked quietly. Both of them were sitting together on a love seat.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the evening." She answered smiling up at him.

"Its good to see you relax once in a while. It looks good on you." Booth said rewarding her with that smile meant just for her.

The Adlers watched the exchange and smiled. All through dinner both of them had denied anything more than friendship between the both of them but Jeremy and Felicia knew better. They could see it in their interactions. Felicia had been hearing about Dr. Brennan since Booth had been paired with her. Every time they get together it was always Bones this and Bones that. They were secretly thrilled Booth had Brennan in his life.

"So how goes the investigation on those bodies from our garden?" Jeremy asked.

"Sweetheart, you know Booth can't talk about an active investigation." Felicia scolded.

"Felicia, its fine. We need to talk to you about something anyway. I highly doubt Jer is gonna go out and talk about it." Booth told her. "Does the name Swanson sound familiar to you?"

"Yeah. As in Joseph Swanson from the Green Mountain Boys?" Felicia asked. "The very dead Joseph Swanson?

"Yep, that be the one. The two bodies from your garden are Thomas and Joseph. Swanson Jr . How long has that case been sitting on your desk?"

"Years, Booth, years. You think I was targeted?"

"That's what we're looking into. How'd the boys die?" She asked.

"Honestly, it looks like torture. They'd been dead a while." Brennan answered. "How'd the other Swanson die?"

"Torture." Felicia responded. "Not their MO at all, until recently. We have been finding a lot of remains have been tortured."

"Interesting turn of events." Booth stated.

"What was their MO?" Bones asked.

"Not torture. They were very protective of their own. They wouldn't kill anyone unless they were snitches and they only had one snitch." Felicia answered.

"What do you think the change is from?" Booth asked.

"No idea. We have a team assembled in Green Mountain to monitor the community."

"Sounds like road trip time, Bones. Can you make it happen, Fe?"

"Consider it done. As a matter of fact, I think I'll come with you." Felicia decided.

"Booth will love to have someone else to torture." Brennan told her teasingly.

"He still likes to sing badly on long car trips. When are you going to grow up." She asked.

"Probably never." Bones answered teasingly.

"Looks like you have another person to gang up on you." Jeremy told Booth as he watched on amused.

"Looks like that may be true." Booth answered sardonically.

"Senator, you have a very important phone call. It's the Governor's office." Julia stated interrupting the conversation between the adults.

"I'll be back." Jeremy said kissing his wife's forehead.

"Take your time." She answered to his retreating back. "Wanna go play with the kids?"

"Feel the need to get your butt kicked, Adler?" Booth asked, helping Brennan up.

"Nope but you do, Booth." Felicia said with a mischievous glint.

"Its on. Its me and the kids versus you and Bones." Booth said.

"Booth…" Brennan began.

"We'll beat him. Just cover the kids." Felicia soothed with a laugh.

Brennan had to admit it was fun. She had made several shots when she got the ball away from the kids. She and Felicia were winning. Suddenly, she had a bad feeling. She couldn't quite pinpoint what it was but she didn't like it. Something was very wrong.

"You know, its getting late." Brennan said, her facial expression suddenly changing.

"What you don't want to give us the chance to catch up with you two?" Booth said teasingly as the kids giggled.

"We wanted to give you a graceful bow out." Felicia said as she noticed Brennan's change in demeanor.

"Bones, you ok?" Booth said jogging over to her.

"Yeah. I just have this feeling someone is watching us." She answered with a shiver.

"Its probably Jer. He'll watch us out here when he is on the phone a lot of times." Felicia answered. "How about one more round?"

"OK." Brennan answered resuming her position covering the kids. She still couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

Suddenly, there was a thwack on the pavement. The pavement exploded four more times. The kids screamed. Both Booth and Felicia realized what was happening.

"Gunfire." Booth yelled.

"Get in the house." Felicia yelled. "Run."

Brennan turned to run but noticed the kids were frozen in place. More shots surrounded them and the kids screamed in terror as they watched one of the bullets pierce the basketball.

"Come on, Samantha, Jack…" Brennan yelled pushing the children into moving. The shooter renewed his shots as they got closer and closer to Brennan and the children. Grabbing the kids by their shoulders, she put them in front of her to shield them with her body. They collapsed into the house as Booth pulled the door closed. They dove behind the large brick island in the middle of the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?" Jeremy yelled from the hall.

"Can you close the storm shutters?" Felicia yelled as a window exploded over them. "It'll stop the bullets unless he has armor piercing rounds."

"Doing it now." Jeremy stated as more windows exploded around them.

"Gun?" Felicia yelled over the din to Booth.

"In the truck. Didn't think I would need it, tonight?" Booth yelled back.

Booth and Felicia shielded each of the children. Sounds of sobs from the children mixed with the sounds of the drywall and kitchen cabinets splintered. Both Felicia and Booth knew to keep their head down. Booth knew they would comfort the kids when the storm shutters came down. It was only then it would be safe to look up. Suddenly the sound of grinding steel sounded as the storm shutters began to lower. Two more windows exploded before the shutters came down with a loud clink. The bullets clinked uselessly against the steel shutters. They stayed quietly until they were sure the bullets couldn't pierce the storm shutters.

"You guys ok?" Jeremy asked slowly coming from his hiding place in the hall.

"I'm calling it in." Felicia said grabbing her cell phone off the counter.

"You guys ok?" Booth asked. "Bones?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sammy answered, tears staining her face.

"Dr. Brennan protected us." Jackson sobbed as Jeremy comforted his son.

"Bones, you ok?" Booth asked again, concerned at her lack of answer.

"I don't think so Booth." She answered breathlessly. It was then Booth noticed the pool of blood beginning to form under Brennan.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. I am speechless. I am so glad so many of you are enjoying my story. I am overwhelmed by the response and thanks to all of you, my muse is in overdrive. This next chapter you may find Booth a little OOC but I felt it was necessary. From the way Booth has been since "the kiss" it just seems to me that if Brennan was in mortal danger, like I have her in, Booth wouldn't be so calm and cool like he usually is. As for spelling, grammar and canon mistakes, they are all mine.

Disclaimer: Same as in the first chapter and I still own nothing. And I highly doubt my dogs will get you much!

Chapter 2

Booth just reacted. He saw the blood pooling quickly where Brennan sat against the stove.

"Where are you shot, Bones?" He asked rushing over to her.

"At least two places. My side and my shoulder." Brennan said with a pain laced sob.

"I need to see. I need to check." Booth told her gently, as tears ran down her face. He had grabbed two of Felicia's towels to try and stop the bleeding.

Slowly, he moved his hands over her body, carefully moving her shirt aside. He found the two wounds she described. One bullet, the one in her shoulder had gone right through. The other bullet was still lodged in her back.

"Booth, where are your guns?" Felicia asked as FBI mode took over.

"I told you, in the truck. I didn't think I would need them." He answered testily, still checking Brennan.

"Well, that won't help us." She answered walking out of the room.

"Is Dr. Brennan going to be ok?" Jackson asked.

"I'll be fine." Brennan answered with a groan.

"She's tough, Jackson. She has been through way worse." Booth answered softly.

"What can I do, Seel?" Jeremy asked, concerned.

"Nothing yet. I've got to try and stop some of this bleeding." Booth answered. "How are we doing here, Bones?"

"I don't know. It hurts." Brennan whimpered, as Booth helped her to lay down on the floor.

"I don't think you got hit anywhere terribly important." Booth told her, trying to distract her some.

Brennan just answered with a whimper.

"You did good, Bones. You protected those kids. That was very selfless." Booth told her quietly.

"It would be nice to a have a dinner where we don't get shot at." Bones told him with a grimace.

"That only happens half the time. I can promise you only being shot at fifty percent of the time. We are so popular with the criminal set." Booth said with a smile.

"I brought some more towels and a blanket." Felicia said coming back into the room. "And these."

Booth caught the gun that slid across the floor to him.

"Thanks." He said holstering it in the back of his pants.

"He ever going to stop?" Jeremy asked as the bullets pinged off the storm shutters.

"I hope he runs out of bullets." Booth answered.

"Why is he shooting at us?" Sammy asked from her position, staring at Brennan.

"I don't know, honey. I wish I knew why he was shooting at us." Felicia answered.

"Did we do something?" Jackson asked. "Dr. Brennan shouldn't have gotten shot."

"No sweetie, she shouldn't have but for some reason he chose us." Felicia explained, taking him in her arms.

"Jackson, I will be fine." Brennan answered, wincing. "Like Booth said worst things have happened to me."

"You going to be ok? I need to talk to Felicia." Booth asked, adding another towel to her wounds.

"Your not going anywhere, I'll be fine." She answered with a slight nod.

"Sammy, I need you and your dad to sit with Dr. Brennan. Keep pressure on these wounds, not too much though, just enough to keep the bleeding down." Booth asked, looking at both Jeremy and the frightened girl.

She simply nodded and took her position at Brennan's shoulder while Jeremy took position at her side. Jackson came over and folded the blanket into a pillow for her. He suddenly began to tell Brennan all about his favorite video game right now. Booth gave her a quick peck on her forehead as he went over to Felicia in the hall.

"That'll distract her for a while." Felicia said looking at her family and Bones.

"We need to get her out of here." Booth said urgently. "How long until the cavalry arrives?"

"Soon, I hope. They were bringing a med crew. How many shooters do you think we have?"

"At least one but I suspect more. The shooting has not stopped and the only way constant gunfire is going to keep at this rate is with more than one shooter."

"You think this has anything to do with those dead bodies in my garden?"

"Unless you've pissed off any other gun toting freaks lately, I'm beginning to think so."

"Booth, I haven't moved on the Green Mountain boys in months. They have been quiet since Swanson's death. I'm serious why would they retaliate like this now?"

"Are you even sure its them? Any other group you have been watching lately or moved on?"

"No Domestic terrorism has been quiet lately." Felicia said. "Maybe a little too quiet. You think this is their silence breaker?"

"Maybe. Coming after the head of domestic terrorism of the FBI is a sure way to make your presence known. Could Jeremy be the target?" Booth asked looking at the situation another way.

"Who knows? Hell, you and Brennan there could be the targets for all we know. You take on all sorts of baddies every day. We need to concentrate on getting Dr. Brennan out of here and worry about the details later."

"Hey, hear that?" Sammy asked suddenly.

"What?" Booth asked, coming back into the kitchen.

"Exactly. They stopped shooting." Jeremy pointed out.

"Maybe, they ran out of bullets." Jackson said.

"Not likely." Booth said. "Something has distracted them."

Suddenly, both Felicia and Booth's cell phones began to ring. Both walked in opposite directions to take the calls.

"Why would someone do this to us?" Sammy asked, as her eyes filled with tears again.

"Any number of reasons." Her father answered. "That is up to Felicia, Booth and the rest of the FBI to discover."

"Where's Julia?" Jackson asked suddenly.

"I don't know. I completely forgot about her." Jeremy answered looking around. "Stay with Dr. Brennan, kids. I'm going to go look around."

"Where is Booth and Felicia?" Bones asked looking around, taking hold of the towel Jeremy had been using to stem the flow of her blood.

"They are on the phone. They'll be back. I think we are safe for a minute." Sammy answered glancing at her step mom and Booth.

"What is covering the windows?"

"The storm shutters. Dad had them installed when he remodeled the house after he and Felicia got married. They are steel and they are supposed to keep debris from coming through the windows in a hurricane." Sammy answered.

"And they stop bullets." Jackson added.

"Yes, I see that." Bones said with a slight smile. "Why do you want to be an anthropologist?"

"Your books introduced me to it and after researching it, I found it very interesting. Different cultures are a fascinating look at our world."

"Very good. When I have recuperated, you will have to come to the Jeffersonian and spend the day with me. Watch me and my team work." Brennan told her with a small smile.

"I'd like that." Sammy said, smiling for the first time since everything began.

"Bones, now is not the time to convert the young into the ways of the squint." Booth said coming into the room. "Where's Jeremy?"

"He went looking for Julia." Jackson said solemnly, as Booth realized the woman has been missing since the senator had come into the house. Brennan could see his mind processing the information as only he could. She needed to distract him before the kids began to panic about the missing woman.

"Who was on the phone Booth?" Bones asked.

"Cullen. He's on his way along with Felicia's Deputy Director and SWAT. We are going to get out of this. How are you feeling Bones?" Booth asked kneeling down beside her.

"I'm fine." She answered.

Booth could tell she was lying. She was getting paler and her voice was sounding weak. She was putting on a brave face for them.

"Kids, go find Felicia. Stay low around the windows in case our shooter starts shooting again." Booth quietly commanded.

"Should we bring anything back?" Sammy asked, nodding slightly to Bones.

"Another blanket and more towels, please." Booth answered as the kids crawled away. "Bones, the cavalry will be here soon and we will get out of here."

"I am really tired, Booth. I've lost a lot of blood. I'm not sure how long I'm going to remain conscious."

"I know. Just try, ok. I need your help." Booth said quietly, taking her hand.

She held on tightly. She hadn't been this scared since being buried alive in the car. She was filled with a burning pain and it was worse than anything she had ever experienced. The only thing good thing was she was with Booth and he wouldn't leave her.

"I wish I could take the pain away." Booth told her. "Just hang on for me, just like you asked me too."

"You remember that?" She asked surprised.

"It was what carried me through my recovery." Booth said, smiling.

"Just don't leave me." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Not if I can help it." Booth said, kissing her forehead gently.

"They're here." Felicia said breezing back into the kitchen. "Where is Jeremy?"

"Looking for Julia. Where are the kids?" Booth asked.

"In the office. Its safer in there. No windows and in the middle of the house. I was going to see if we could move Dr. Brennan in there. She would be more comfortable." Felicia said quietly.

Booth nodded and began to stand up. "Bones, feel up to moving?"

"I don't think I can walk." She answered looking between Booth and Felicia.

"Don't worry about that." He said as he slipped one arm under her legs and the other gently under her back.

She hissed in pain as she was lifted from her spot on the floor. Felicia led Booth to the office where the kids were sitting, waiting. Booth gently laid her on the couch Felicia had set up. Brennan's face was white and Booth could tell their little trip had caused her a great deal of pain.

"I can't find Julia." Jeremy said coming into the office. "I wasn't sure I was going find you."

"Where did she go after you went to get the governors phone call?" Felicia asked.

"I'm not sure. I thought she was going to her room. She is not in the house."

"She may have gone for her walk outside. She does that every night." Sammy said speaking up.

"And we can't get a look outside. I hope she's safe." Jeremy said quietly.

"She's smart, Jer, she will be fine." Felicia answered, squeezing her husband's hand.

"Bones? Temperance?" Booth said kneeling by his partner suddenly. "You got to stay with me here. This is not the time for a nap."

"So tired." Brennan mumbled, her eyes closing.

"Now is not the time." Booth said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "I need your help to get us out of here."

"You don't need my help. You have Felicia. Just let me sleep." Bones whined.

"No. Stay with me here. I told you once before we are a team. With one of us missing we don't survive." Booth commanded. "You're gonna owe Felicia and Jeremy a new couch when this is done."

"Of course, I will replace it. Its my blood on it." Brennan answered logically.

"That's my girl. Parker and I are gonna take you out for ice cream this weekend. We can even go to that place that sells the soy ice cream you like." Booth told her.

Felicia watched quietly as her friend tried vainly to keep his partner awake. She knew it was serious and saw Dr. Brennan losing a lot of blood. They had to act soon. They had to get out of there. She had known Seeley Booth a long time and she had never seen him act the way he was now. Booth was the definition of cool under pressure and he was coming apart before her eyes. It was the reason the FBI frowned on partner relationships but it was also the reason Booth and Brennan had the highest solve rate of any team in the FBI. They said more in one glance than most people said with a lifetime of words.

The gunman had started shooting again as soon as they moved into the office. It was a constant barrage of bullets. She knew the snipers that had accompanied the army of FBI agents outside their home couldn't pinpoint where the shooting was coming from. They weren't exactly isolated from their neighbors, either, and the snipers wouldn't take a chance at hitting an innocent. They were truly screwed. They needed to take matters into their own hands and from the conversation she just had with her Deputy Director and the head of the SWAT team. Hers and Booth's experience with SWAT early on told her exactly they were the only ones to make any move. For the most part, those on the outside were completely in the dark.

"Seel, we need to get us out here." Felicia said quietly, kneeling by Booth. "You and I both know the snipers can't take a shot and SWAT won't come near with all of the shooting."

"I know but what are we gonna do? I'm a little short on ideas here." He whispered back to her.

"I don't know. All I do know for sure is we need to get your Bones out of here or she is going to die on my sofa."

"I know." Booth answered back miserably. "My mind is blank. All I can think about is getting her out of here."

"You need to compartmentalize, Booth." Brennan told him interrupting. "I need you to get me out of here. My injuries are bad."

"Bones, I can't…"

"Booth you can. You told me once to put my head in neutral and my heart in overdrive. I need your heart in neutral and your head in overdrive. If not we're not going to get out of here alive. I need you to, Booth."

"She's right, Seeley. We need something."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Booth had never been in such a situation before. Ok, that is not entirely true. When Bones and Hodgins had been buried alive by the Gravedigger, he had felt the same feeling of helplessness. Her life had been slipping away then as it was now. He needed to act. He wasn't going to lose her before she knew how he felt about her. He had heard the gunfire resume. They needed a way out.

"Where is everyone?" Booth asked, indicating the FBI that had surrounded the front gate.

"Outside the front wall." Felicia answered, unsure of his thinking. "They told me they couldn't get any closer."

"Who is out there?"

"My AD, Cullen, SWAT and whatever agents they could muster. Why?"

"Seeing what is available. Can we get out without opening all the storm shutters?"

"No. We'd have to open all of them and honestly, I'm not sure how much longer they are going to keep out the bullets. They aren't bulletproof forever."

"Ok. Anyway we can get out the shutters don't cover?"

"The attic windows. We never had them included when we installed the shutters. Too small for much damage plus they could equalize pressure if the house needed it during a bad storm."

"We'd never get out through them anyway." Jeremy interrupted. "Too high and too small. If we don't die from the gunshots we would receive, we would from the drop."

"Garage is out of the question. It is in the line of fire." Felicia added, following Booth's thinking.

"Basement?" Booth asked.

"Only entrance is in the house. No way in or out from the outside."

"Call Hodgins." Brennan said quietly.

"Why? He know something about this house the homeowners don't know?" Booth asked exasperatedly.

"Just trust me, Booth." Brennan sighed.

"Whose Hodgins?" Felicia asked.

"One of Bones' squints."

"A squint? What is he going to know about my home…"

"Save it, Adler. He knows things you couldn't possibly imagine." Booth said, dialing Hodgins. "I'm desperate. I'll try anything."

"Hey, G-man. Aren't you with Dr. B?" Jack Hodgins said answering his phone.

"Yeah. I need your help. What do you know about the houses around the Chesapeake Bay just outside Quantico?" Booth asked.

"Bugs, slime or particulates?"

"None of the above. I figured you live in a big ass house, we're trapped in a big ass house. I need some way to escape." Booth answered with an exasperated sigh.

Felicia just sighed. Booth was great under pressure but if you add people he loves and cares about he is a stick of dynamite. She looked at Temperance and knew they had to act fast. Her family would be fine. Jeremy, Jackson and Sammy had been quiet so far. They knew Booth and Felicia would get them out. She saw it with each thumbs up they gave her.

"You're trapped? What?" Hodgins asked, suddenly realizing how serious it was.

"Yeah." Booth began. "We're trapped and being fired at by some group of maniacs. Bones has been shot and we have no options to get to the cavalry outside . We need something."

"Where are you at?" Hodgins asked taking his phone into Angela's lab.

"The crime scene from last week." Booth answered with as much patience as he could muster.

"The Adler place?"

"What's going on?" Angela mouthed to Jack.

"Booth and Brennan are trapped at the Adler place. Brennan has been shot." Jack answered listening to Booth answer. "I need the crime scene photos and pull up anything you can find on the computer on that place."

"You listening, Hodgins?" Booth barked. "I need an answer now."

"Yeah, man, Angela and I are working on it." He answered noticing Angela's tear streaked face.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure." Hodgins whispered to Angela.

"I hope so. Here is the lay out from the crime scene and I am pulling up the plans from the local county."

Hodgins looked at everything Angela had given him. It was a lot like his home, he noted.

"Hodgins, we can't get out the garage or any of the door and windows. We'll get shot at." Booth told him to avoid the obvious.

"You wouldn't be calling if it was that simple. There is nothing on the plans or crime scene photos that would indicate…Wait a minute. What is that door in the wall?"

"Where Hodgins? Last time I checked…"

"The one in the wall around the property."

"The door in the perimeter wall, what is it?" Booth asked.

"I have no idea." Felicia answered. "I have never seen a door in the perimeter wall."

"Its behind the big bush in the corner. There is a bush hiding it from the street, too." Jackson answered. "It goes down to some stairs"

"What stairs?" Felicia asked.

"I found it when I was playing one time. I only went down once but it was dark and I got scared."

"You're sure, buddy?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, I didn't go in very far because I was afraid of getting in trouble."

"Good job, kiddo" Jeremy praised his son, giving him a hug.

"The house was built before the Civil War. More than likely it was a tunnel for the underground railroad or a hiding place from the soldiers." Hodgins explained. "You just have to find the passage entrance. Likely in the basement."

"How sure are you about this?" Booth asked, finally seeing an end in sight. "And how did you see something the Adlers didn't know about?"

"Very. The houses in the area you are in were very sympathetic to the plight of the Underground Railroad. Besides, I know several people who live in that area who have the same thing. It is you only out." Hodgins told him glancing at Angela. "How's Brennan?"

"Not good. Thanks for the help." Booth said with a sigh.

"We'll be there in an hour, dude. Call when you are heading to the hospital if we aren't already there." Hodgins told him.

"I will. Thanks. I owe you one." He said closing his phone. "Looks like we need to check out the basement. We've got to find a secret passage."

"A secret passage. I think we would have known about it." Felicia said skeptically.

"Trust me, the squints are very rarely wrong." Booth told her. "I didn't believe it at first either but they are responsible for most of my solves. Caroline Julian loves them."

"Are you talking about Cantilever Jack Hodgins?" Jeremy asked. "If you are, he's right. Jack Hodgins knows everything."

"Ok, so we need to go look for a secret door in the basement. I'll call out and let them know we may be coming." Felicia said. "Booth, Jer, your both coming with me."

"I told you Hodgins would help." Brennan said as Booth came over to her.

"Yeah, yeah. Bones, you going to be ok? I got to go look for our way out." Booth told her, kneeling by her.

"Don't be gone long." She whispered.

"I won't be." He said. "We have to go find Hodgins' secret door. I am going to get you out of here."

"I know. You never let me down, Booth." She told him.

"Never." He answered smiling at her and squeezing her hand.

"Dr. Brennan, can you shoot?" Felicia asked, coming over to her and Booth.

"Yes, she can. Very well. Why?" Booth answered.

"I want her to have a gun in case anything happens." Felicia said, holding her service revolver out.

"Can you handle it Bones?" Booth asked.

"Yes. I can. If I have to." She answered quietly, taking the gun Felicia held out to her.

"I'll be back, Bones." He said, kissing her forehead.

"At least someone in the FBI trusts me with a gun." She said with a small smile. "I know. I'll be fine."

"Listen to Dr. Brennan, kids. We'll be back." Jeremy told his kids.

"We will. Just hurry back." Sammy said as Jackson nodded.

"We will." Felicia said with a smile. "Booth, you don't trust your partner with a gun?"

"She shot me once. I won't sign off to get her one. I do just fine taking care of the both of us." Booth said as they left the room. "I have a bad feeling, Fe."

"I know." She answered as the three began down the basement steps. "That's why I left her my gun."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am still overwhelmed by the response this story has generated. You all have given me such a confidence boost. I want to thank you for your great reviews. And I would like to thank a reader who pointed out a minor hole I had not elaborated on. I answered it in this chapter. This story will be wrapped up in another chapter or two. Bones in the Garden is the first part of a multi-story series. Thanks again for reading and without further ado....

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter. I honestly don't think 3 tic tacs and some peanut M&Ms is going to be worth all those lawyer bills if you come after me.....

Chapter 4

Unlike the rest of the house, the basement was unfinished except for the floors which were cement.

"No wine cellar?'' Booth asked sarcastically as they stepped into the basement.

"Very funny, Booth. We need to start looking for the door. Bones was barely conscious when we left the room." Felicia stated. "Jer, can you tell about where the door in the perimeter wall is?"

He smiled at his wife's intensity. She was the same way when they were trying to catch his stalker. "We should start probably in that area." He answered pointing to a corner opposite from where they were standing.

The three walked to the area and began to look for any sign of the door. The wall was a combination of rock and old timber. This was not going to be an easy or quick task. Even when they find the door the cement that was now the floor would probably seal it and make it harder to open. They worked quietly as they searched for any sign of a door.

"So, Seel, when did you fall in love with your partner?" Jeremy asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" Booth asked, startled by the question.

"When did you fall in love with your partner? It's a simple enough question." Jeremy said, glancing at his grinning wife.

"We should be looking for the damn door, not worrying about my love life." Booth mumbled.

"Now, Seeley Booth," Felicia drawled, pushing on the wall in front of her. "I do believe you are avoidin' the question."

"Yes, I am." He said, becoming more engrossed in the wall before him.

Both of the Adler's stopped and stared at him.

"What?" Booth asked.

"I'll just ask Caroline. She'll tell me." Felicia shrugged and went back to examining the wall.

"Since I met her." Booth mumbled, sighing.

"Well, duh." Felicia answered.

"Why did you ask if you already knew?"

"We wanted to see if you admitted it to yourself." Jeremy answered. "Even a blind man can see you two have it bad."

"How the hell do you two do that thing where you have a whole conversation without even talking?" Felicia asked.

"What are you talking about?" Booth asked with surprise.

"You two just look at each other. Don't give me that look. We watched you do it all night." Felicia said with annoyance.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Booth answered. "Look, we have always had this connection, chemistry or whatever. It's what makes us such great partners. She anticipates me and I anticipate her. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love."

"Truly, that's great, Seel. You do anything about it?" Jeremy asked.

"We kissed." Booth answered with a shrug.

"What?" Jeremy and Felicia answered in unison.

"Technically, it was Caroline's fault. She was feeling 'puckish' last Christmas and she blackmailed Bones into hanging a sprig of mistletoe and kissing me under it. It just got out of hand before we knew what happened."

"How was it?" Felicia asked.

"Amazing." Booth answered before he could stop the word. "Did I just say that out loud?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the Felicia, Jeremy and Booth left the room, Bones passed out. She had been holding onto that last modicum of consciousness for Booth. She had known he wouldn't leave her if she had lost total consciousness before. Sammy saw her pass out and quickly went over to check her pulse.

"Is she still alive?" Jackson asked fearfully.

"Yeah, she still has a pulse." Sammy answered, feeling for her own. "It is not very strong but she still has it."

"Are we gonna get out of this?" Jackson asked his sister.

"Yeah. Dad and Felicia are a great team but add Booth and we'll win the Super Bowl." Sammy told him with as much confidence as she could muster.

Jackson nodded and sat back down in the corner away from her. Truth be told Sammy was scared. If it hadn't been for Dr. Brennan, she would have been the one shot. Sammy always admired Dr. Brennan, now she really admired her. She had risked her life for Jackson and her. Dr. Temperance Brennan was her favorite author and now she was her hero.

"Booth!" Brennan exclaimed as she came to, suddenly.

"Its ok, Dr. Brennan. Its me Sammy. Booth is down looking for the door to get us out of here with Felicia and Dad. He'll be back."

"What happened?" Brennan asked weakly.

"You passed out." Sammy said, smiling.

"Oh." Brennan said. "It is probably going to happen more. I've lost a lot of blood."

"I know. You don't seem to be bleeding as bad as you were a few minutes ago." Sammy told her as she checked her wounds.

"If I don't come to and something happens, the gun is here." She said, pointing to the gun between her and the couch cushion. "You know how to use it, right?"

"Yeah, Felicia and Booth took me to the FBI shooting range when I wanted to try it." Sammy answered. "Dad wasn't thrilled but he was happy Felicia and Booth were the ones to take me."

"Booth is a very fine marksman." Bones told her as her eyes shut. "Cold."

"Here use this." Sammy said, throwing a blanket on her.

"Thanks." Brennan mumbled, as darkness took her.

"Is she ok?'' Jackson asked, again.

"She's in shock. I hope they hurry." Sammy said glancing over.

"She's gonna live, right?"

"She's strong. I …What was that?" Sammy said at the sound of breaking glass.

"I don't know, Sammy. I'm scared." Jackson said as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I want Dad."

"He said to stay here. Hide in the closet. I'll stay here with Dr. Brennan." Sammy ordered.

"I don't want to."

"Go, you'll be safe." She told him as she heard a single set of footsteps in the upstairs hall near the attic door. "They must have come in the attic."

"Sammy."

"Now, Jackson." She ordered as she pushed him toward the closet. It was hidden from view coming from the hall. She knew he would be safe there.

"Just be quiet. No matter what you hear. Got me?" She said as he nodded. "I love you, squirt."

Closing the door, she moved closer to Dr. Brennan. She needed that gun. Booth had been right about one thing; there was more than one shooter. There was no way the intruder in their house was still shooting. The shooting was still going on outside. She wished the army of FBI agents would save them but she knew better. Felicia had said they wouldn't come near the house with all the shooting. Looking at the clock on the wall, she realized only a half an hour had passed since the shooting had begun. Not enough time for the FBI to form any kind of plan of attack. Sammy knew what she had to do. Dr. Brennan had saved her life. She was going to save hers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you sure your squint knows what he is talking about?" Felicia asked with a frustrated sigh.

"What the hell is a squint?" Jeremy asked.

"A scientist, geek. You know, they squint all the time." Felicia answered.

"Oh. I can't imagine what you call politicians." Jeremy said.

"You don't want to know." Felicia answered. "I think I found something."

"Its about time. I was beginning to doubt Hodgins." Booth said coming over. "Looks like it."

The crack in the wall was barely discernible. Looking at it with the flashlight Jeremy brought over, you could definitely see the outline of a door.

"Remind me to kiss Hodgins when we get out of here." Booth said. "So how do we get it open?"

"Force is not going to work. A secret switch or something?" Felicia asked with a shrug.

They started checking the rocks around the wall for any loose ones. Booth and Jeremy were relieved to see the cement was thin around the edges on the floor. For once, they were all relieved the contractor cut corners. It wouldn't be hard to push it.

"I got it." Felicia exclaimed as the rock in her hand shook loosely.

"Before we open this door, what happens if the gunmen found this tunnel too? There could be someone on the other side." Jeremy said, stopping his wife.

"Good point." Booth said, pulling his gun. "Jeremy, turn the rock. Felicia and I will cover you."

"We'll tell you when." She said pulling the gun from her leg holster. "Just turn it and pivot away from the tunnel entrance."

They all took their positions. Booth and Felicia were on either side of the door while Jeremy was in front of the rock.

"Ready." Felicia told him quietly.

"I hope this is the tunnel and not some other secret room." Booth mumbled.

"Now" Felicia told him.

As Jeremy pushed the rock, the door groaned open. With their guns drawn, Booth and Felicia disappeared into the darkness. Jeremy stood waiting. With the occasional sound of one of them saying clear, he felt better. He was worried that whoever was targeting his family had found this tunnel. He stood tensely waiting for his wife and Booth to return.

"Look what we found." Booth said as he exited the tunnel a short time later. Between him and Felicia stood a very frightened Julia.

"Oh thank god." Jeremy said as Julia launched herself at him.

"I was outside when the shooting began. Jackson had told me about the door. I just ran into it."

"She scared the bejesus out of us." Felicia said. "I'm just happy she's safe and….."

"Shhhhh." Booth said silencing her. "You hear that?"

"What?" Felicia asked.

"That." Booth said as the sound of footsteps echoed around them from the hall upstairs.

"Kids?" Jeremy asked.

"Unless they are in combat boots, no way." Booth said heading to the stairs, gun drawn.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry, this didn't get posted yesterday. Due to the ice storm, where I live in the eastern US, I was busy with work. This chapter was also incredibly difficult to write. I'm not sure I am totally happy with it. I just can't seem to make anything else happen with it. I want to thank you all for your reviews and for those of you who didn't leave a review, thanks for reading. It was such a huge boost to my confidence. Please watch for my next fic, The Bomb in the Hoover. Its not really a sequel, more a continuation of the saga. I know you will alll enjoy it. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones but I do now own a picture of David Boreanz and a cherry red mustang from an issue of Maxim. And no you can't have it.....

Chapter 5

Sammy sat beside Brennan, watching and waiting. Whoever had come into the house had no concept of old houses. Sammy's nerves jumped at every creak of every floor board he walked across. At least, she assumed it was a he. Sammy had no idea what she was about to do. It was taking everything she had not to climb into the closet with Jackson. She knew, though, that if she left Dr. Brennan's side, whoever was crazy enough to shoot at the house of a US Senator and an FBI agent, would kill Dr. Brennan without a thought. She prepared herself for whatever would happen next. She would grab Dr. Brennan's gun and just shoot. She silently calmed herself and retrieved the memory of her shooting lesson. Booth had told her shooting was twenty percent skill and eighty percent instinct. He had told her she had good instinct. She hoped she still had it.

The footsteps were coming down the stairs from the second level.

"Dr. Brennan." Sammy whispered in her ear. "I don't know if you can hear me but someone is coming downstairs and I don't think he is friendly. Please don't move."

Sammy sat back down beside the couch and waited. The footsteps had finally reached the bottom of the staircase. She knew it would be a matter of moments before he would reach them. She remembered something she one time heard about not sitting down when you were going to confront someone. Sitting made you look meek and small. Standing made you seem larger and sometimes more menacing. Standing and straightening her spine, she braced herself for confrontation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're sure?" Felicia asked, already knowing the answer. She could tell Booth's sniper instincts were leading him.

"Yeah. Whoever is crazy enough to keep shooting is crazy enough to come into the house through the attic windows." Booth said slowly starting up the stairs.

"Jer, go get help. Just go through the tunnel and tell them the house has been breached and the agents on scene need back up. Do not let them send medical until we apprehend the suspect." Felicia ordered. "And stay there. We'll be out soon."

"The kids?" Jeremy asked.

"They'll be with us. Safe and sound. Now go, Senator, I have a duty to my country and the state of Virginia to see that you are safe. Go." Felicia told him, with all the bravado she could manage.

Truth be told, while she had been in situations like this before, it never involved her family. She was scared. She followed Booth quietly up the basement stairs, prepared for whatever they would face. They stopped and listened as the suspect walked slowly down the stairs. She was never so glad for a creaky old house. She and Booth listened as he made his way to the office where they had been and Bones and the kids still were. They had to be scared senseless.

"We have the element of surprise on our side." Booth began. "We're going to come up behind him."

"The floor creaks terribly in that area. We can't surprise him." Felicia said as she watched her husband and their assistant be swallowed up by the tunnel.

"Then we go ready for a fight. Sorry, Fe, I'm not going to spare the antiques." Booth said.

"The hell with the antiques, get my kids and your partner." Felicia said as they continued their ascent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sammy heard the guy as he looked through the rooms around the office. She was wondering if this was his way of torturing her or he was just being careful. She stood as tall as she could. She remembered in a movie she saw recently how the heroine, after being beaten within an inch of her life, stood and stared her opponent down before she summarily beat him. Sammy knew it was the movies but it gave her a confidence boost. She was praying that Booth or her parents heard the guy. Wow. She just referred to Felicia as her mother. She needed to explore that later. Right now she had a more immediate problem.

"Hello, little girl. Want some candy?"

Sammy just looked him in the eye. He wasn't as big and menacing as she thought. He looked every inch hillbilly.

"My momma told me to never take candy from strangers especially if they look like you." Sammy sneered.

"You momma didn't teach no manners either, did she?" He snarled back.

"Oh I have manners. I use my good manners for nice people and my bad manners are saved for hillbilly scum like yourself." Sammy snarled.

She could tell he was getting angry. She had no idea where she was getting her nerve from. Felicia would be proud.

"My momma said when we come across someone with bad manners, we should teach them." He said as he lunged.

Sammy jumped to the side and he tripped on the coffee table that had been obscured by her body.

"You bitch." He screamed as he picked himself up from the wreckage.

He launched himself again as Sammy scrambled yet again away. She had to keep him away from Dr. Brennan. She wasn't even sure he had seen her. As she had moved by the desk, she had grabbed the letter opener that had been sitting there.

"Come on scumbag. Come and get me." Sammy screeched.

Booth and Felicia had heard the commotion and was coming around the corner when they saw him grab at Sammy as she tried to stab him. He grabbed her wrist and twisted painfully until she dropped the letter opener with a yelp. She kicked backwards and got him in the nuts. He let go of her slightly and she was almost away when he grabbed her ankle.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson little girl." He said as he pawed at her t-shirt.

"I'm the one going to teach you a lesson. Don't ignore the other body in the room. It may have a gun." Temperance said as she fired a round right into the guys skull.

Booth and Felicia skidded into the room as the suspect fell. Sammy, Felicia and Booth had no idea how she was able to stand up and fire.

"See, Booth, I can fire with surprising accuracy." Brennan said as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Booth grabbed her before she could hit the sofa. "Yes, I can see that." Booth whispered.

Felicia was shocked at her stepdaughter. She had no idea she had it in her. She and Booth had heard the exchange as they crept closer. They had been ready to fire when they saw Brennan rise up and aim the weapon.

"Sammy, Where's Jackson?" Felicia asked.

"In the closet." She answered shallowly.

"I am so proud of you but right now we need to get out of here." Felicia stated as she opened the closet door. "Come on, buddy, let's go to Daddy."

They ran to the basement. Booth was carrying an unconscious Bones. Felicia was leading her kids by the hands to the tunnel. As they entered the basement, the FBI came through.

"Special Agent Booth. Special Agent Adler. Is everything secured?" One of the SWAT members asked. "Senator Adler let us know there had been an infiltration."

"Go Booth. We got this." Felicia said. "Get her help. I'll see you soon."

Booth nodded and headed into the tunnel. The fear he had been feeling now was back as he felt the blood on his arms from her wound in her side. He was so proud of her. Twice in a little over an hour, Bones saved the children. Not parent material his ass. She had more maternal instincts than he had ever witnessed. She would have some squinty explanation for it when she woke up.

He emerged from the tunnel into the chaos that was outside the Adler estate. He looked around and picked out the EMT's that were there for whatever reason needed.

"I need some help here." Booth bellowed as he lay her down on the street.

Out of nowhere, people crowded around Bones and began treatment. He answered their questions automatically, knowing they were right. He just wasn't paying attention to anything else but Bones.

"Hang in there for me, ok." He told her as he smoothed her hair from her forehead. "I need you, Bones. I love you."

They began to get her ready for the hospital and they moved her to a gurney.

"I'm going with her." He said as the paramedic nodded.

He didn't care about anything at that point. He needed Bones well. As he climbed into the ambulance, it was then he realized. The shooting had stopped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Two Days Later _

She hated this. She was stuck in this bed, with the IV dripping into her vein. There were a million things she could be doing. And yet no one would bring her anything to do. She and Booth were still trying to make heads or feet in regards to the bones in the Adler's garden. She could be studying pictures, x-rays, whatever to help bring whoever did this to justice. With a heavy sigh, she laid back against her pillows and started to change the channels on the TV.

"Bones, give it a rest and rest." Booth said without looking up from the file he was reading. "You need to give your squinty brain a rest and try to get well."

"How come you can do work and I can't?" Brennan asked.

"I wasn't shot. And even though I am also a victim I still have to give a statement to the FBI about what happened." Booth said closing his folder.

"What about me? Don't I have to give one?" She questioned.

"Yes, you do Bones but you are going to be interviewed by another agent when you get home. Cullen won't let anyone near you until you get home." Booth said with a sigh.

Truth be told, she had almost died. The doctors were shocked she was able to stand up and fire that gun when she did. They all told him it wasn't possible but he, Felicia and Sammy saw it. Well, so did the scumbag who got shot right between the eyes but dead men tell no tales. When he and Bones got into the ambulance the paramedic warned him it was going to be a bumpy ride as they had to get to the hospital quick. She was in serious condition when they arrived. She was in surgery within an hour to repair the damage. Her shoulder wound required really nothing. Her side was another story. The bullet caused damage to her ascending colon and came to rest in her liver. She was hemorrhaging from her liver. They told him another few minutes and she would have bled to death. He still shivers at the thought of losing her.

"Booth, are you cold?" Brennan asked watching Booth.

"No. Why?"

"You just shivered. I assumed you were cold."

Crap, he was hoping she didn't see that. For the last two days, he hadn't left her side except to go home and shower. The only reason he did that was because Angela insisted. Both she and Hodgins stayed with Brennan until he came back, a little under two hours later. She had been still doped up from surgery and never knew he was gone. Charlie ran the incident report over this morning, so Booth could get it back to Cullen. Charlie had told him the Bureau did not blame Felicia or Booth for what went on. And both she and Booth acknowledged Bones' shooting was self defense.

"Earth to Booth." Brennan said, trying to get Booth's attention.

"Sorry, Bones, I must be a little tired." Booth said, swiping his hand over his face.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest? You can't be comfortable sleeping in that chair."

"No can do, Bones. You need an agent with you all the time. We have no idea if the shooters were after us or the Adlers. I have you in protective custody."

"Can't another agent come and guard me?" She asked frustratedly. She hated being in protective custody but she understood the reason why.

"Only me, Bones." He said.

"So you mean to tell me, I can't come into the room, Special Agent Booth?" Felicia asked coming into the room with her husband and children.

"Especially not you. We get shot at when we are with you." Booth said, smirking

"Very cute, Booth." Felicia said with a glare.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan." Jeremy said, kissing her cheek. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?" Sammy asked, giving her a hug.

"I'm feeling much better. Hi, Jackson." Brennan said with a smile.

"Hi." He answered with a shy smile.

"So how long until you get out of here?" Felicia asked.

"A couple of days. They need to make sure I am not going to get any infections and my liver is healing properly. Booth is driving me nuts, though. He won't let me do anything." Brennan complained good naturedly.

"He is a pain that way. You should see him when he has to recuperate from something." Felicia said smirking.

"I know. He likes his bath with his hat that serves beer and read comic books."

"He still does that, huh. Seeley, I thought you grew out of that." Felicia teased.

"Yeah, lets make this visit short so Bones can rest." Booth grumbled.

"Well, we have a presents for Dr. Brennan." Jeremy told them. "And you, too, Seel."

"Here this is for you, Dr. Brennan" Jackson said handing her a folded piece of paper.

Brennan opened it. Jackson had drawn a picture of a woman standing victoriously over the body of a man in black. Over the top of the picture was the words thank you.

"That's you stopping the bad guys." Jackson told her.

"Thank you, Jackson. I will treasure this picture. I know exactly where I will put it." Brennan told him.

"This is from me." Sammy said handing Brennan a box.

Brennan opened the box and inside sat a beautiful beaded necklace made of different sized blue and silver beads.

"This is beautiful." Brennan exclaimed.

"Thank you. I made it myself. I read in certain cultures these beads are used to ward off evil spirits. After you saving my life, twice, I thought you needed it." Sammy said.

"Thank you. I love your anthropological explanation. I'd be curious what cultures they were."

"Can we get together to discuss it?" Sammy asked excitedly.

"Sure. When I am able to get back to the Jeffersonian, you can come in and we'll talk about it."

"Cool." Sammy said with a smile.

"Mine is for the both of you." Jeremy said smiling. "Felicia said you wouldn't go for the pomp and circumstance this deserves so I brought it here."

Jeremy handed both Booth and Brennan a hinged box and plaque. Inside the box was a Presidential Medal of Freedom. This medal is given to civilians who go above and beyond to protect the freedom of the country. Also, was a letter from the President. It was thanking them for protecting Senator Adler and his family.

"Wow. Jer. Wow." Booth said surprised. "This is a huge honor."

"Thank you." Brennan said. "We would have done it for anybody."

"That's why you're getting it. Felicia is getting one, too. She has to go through the pomp and circumstance."

"Yeah, well, the things I have to do as the wife of a US Senator." Felicia told them. "This is for you, Dr. Brennan. From me. And Booth has no say in it."

Felicia handed Brennan a black case. She flipped the locks and opened the case. Inside lay a FBI issue 9MM handgun with an extra clip and a white paper. It was the form needed to allow her to carry a weapon. Felicia signed off on it, much to Booth's dismay.

"Your kidding me?" Booth said snatching the paper from Brennan's fingers. "You even got Cullen to sign off on it. Unbelievable. Didn't I tell you she shot me!"

"Yes but anyone who was as injured as Dr. Brennan and shot a guy right between the eyes deserves a Bureau issued weapon. You have to make sure she makes it through quals."

"Thanks a lot." Booth mumbled.

"See someone appreciates my skills." Brennan said with a smile.

"Your welcome." She said with a smile. "I do now understand why you two have the best solve rate in the FBI. You two are incredible."

"Thanks. Its all Booth." Brennan said squeezing his hand.

"Thanks, Bones." He said squeezing her hand back.

"We'd better be going." Jeremy said leading his family toward the door.

"We'll do dinner again soon. No psycho shooters this time." Felicia said, kissing each of them.

"That would take all the fun out of it." Booth said with a smile. "I'll talk to you in a day or so."

She nodded and waved as all of them left Booth and Brennan alone once again. Brennan once again sat back against her pillows with a contemplative look on her face. Booth looked at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"What are you thinking, Bones?" He asked softly.

"Just trying to absorb everything. You were great, Booth."

"When?"

"When we were trapped at the Adlers. I knew you would save me." Brennan said with unshed tears in her eyes. "You never left."

"I promised, Temperance, I would protect you and never leave you. You were the reason to get out of there."

"I remember. Thank you, Booth."

"Always." He said with a smile.


End file.
